Lucy Heartgold, The Dragon Slayer
by GeoDaGiraffe
Summary: 'Where am I going? Its sad I don't even know my last name…. I was walking aimlessly when I heard a LOUD roar. I did the only thing I could do-' LUCY IS A DRAGON SLAYER? My first REAL NOT GONNA BE DELETED story Rated T for drama. If your not a NaLu fan then you shouldn't read this,I don't like haters.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OHAYOU MINNA-SAN**

**Gray: You don't have to yell so loud**

**Natsu: AHH MY EARS**

**Me: Oops!**

**Lucy: I HATE YOUUUUUUU**

**Me: I think were getting a bit sidetracked**

**Master Makarov: I would agree**

**Me: I don't own anything but my IDEAS**

**Everyone: *groans* AND WE'RE GLAD**

**Me: Hmmph**

* * *

><p>Yuki, that's her name. Currently she is a two year old, walking away from a fire, that sadly claimed both of her parents.<p>

**Lucy/Yuki POV**

Where am I going? Its sad I don't even know my last name….

I was walking aimlessly when I heard a LOUD roar. I did the only thing I could do- because I was cu-c-c- AH I DON'T KNOW THE WORD- walk towards the noise. In the middle of the forest I saw a sliver dragon, I was jumbled!**(she doesn't know the word surprised yet) **It was amazing,but then it turned towards me. I cried out in fear and stepped back. It did the coolest thing ever, IT TALKED TO ME! "**Fear not child,I have come to ask you a simple question**." The Dragon said "**But before I may do that I must introduce myself, my name is Rukia Nightwing, I am an Elemental dragon.**" Rukia-san said.

"My name is Yuki" I said with as much braveness as I could. Rukia-san walked over to me with her BIG foot prints being left behind. "**My dear Yuki-can, would you like to become a Dragon Slayer**?" Rukia-san said, her loud voice so quiet only I could hear it. "YEAH-" I screamed with happiness "-but what is a Dragon Slayer?" Rukia-san sighed, then she explained to me what a Dragon Slayer was.

**TIME SKIP *X777***

I was scared, Rukia-san sent me a letter telling me something I was very curious about. She wrote it before she started training me.

_**FLASHBACK~**_

**_"My dear, Yuki Nightwing. In year X777 I will have to leave. Your name now is Lucy Heartgold. You have learned all of the techniques and combat skills that I have know. You will meet someone in your future named Hibiki Lates, tell him what I told you and he shall teach you the Archive magic I was unable to teach you. You will not use any of your Elemental Dragon Slayer magic except those keys that Stellarluna-san gave you unless needed. I expect you to go to the Fairy Tail guild and tell Master Makarov about your REAL magic and show him this letter. YOU MAKAROV, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AND DON'T LET ANYONE GET HER ON A TEAM UNLESS SHE AGREES!. I will meet you somewhere in the future scarf next to this letter is yours,take care of it._**

**_Goodbye Lucy~  
>Sincerely,<br>Rukia Nightwing, forever your dragon_**

* * *

><p>I was walking still holding, still holding that letter. My scarlet hair somehow now a light blonde. I watched as my appearance changed in the mirror Rukia-san gave to me. The first thing she taught me was how to change my appearance. I still looked 10 though. She told me that all this spell did was conceal my identity,not waste my magic energy.<p>

My blue eyes were now a light brown,the scar on the right side of my neck disappearing, my clothes changing into something more-I shuddered right there- girly.

Now currently on my way to Fiore, I saw an old house that Rukia-san described when she started training me, she told me that it was the house that she used to live in when she was in her human form. She also said that it was close to the guild and had a very nice housekeeper.

I walked a little bit further until I saw the Fairy Tail guild's insignia. I opened the door and everyone's eyes turned towards me. I started fidgeting purposefully to pretend I was nervous, a girl a little bit older than me walked up to me and asked "Hello, what business do you have here?". I replied confidently and whole-heartedly "I wish to talk to your master". She started to pull out her sword and she put it under my chin, "What do you want with Master" The scarlet haired girl asked me, "AH! ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR CHILD, dear god,SHE IS SHAKING!" Erza-san's- I believe thats her name- arms went down in shock. "M-master!" She cried out, and an old short man walked into my peripheral vision. I walked in front of the old man and said "I see, are you this guild's master?" He nodded quite happily. "I wish to speak to you in private" I stepped back and awaited his answer when a bang resounded behind me. "GRAY! YOU ICE MAKING IDIOT" I turned as a familiar scent entered my sensitive nose. _This is Igneel-san's scent, this voice must belong to his child._ I turned and I saw two idiots punching each other right in front of me. "WELL FLAME-BRAIN, IF YOU HADN'T BURNT HALF OF THE TO- Hey whose the blondie?" one of the idiots said. I got irritated and was about to shout,but before I could I was able to the 'master' pushed me into a secluded room.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" He said with a serious tone, I handed him the letter Rukia-san wrote and stated "This". He read it with a shocked face and looked up at me, I was looking at the wall with an unemotional face. He asked me a question that all but shocked me,though he couldn't see it, he said "Show me your real identity". I faced him and deactivated my concealment spell. I was in my true 'form' as I would like to say, but he nearly fainted so he told me turn turn back and go ask Mirajane Strauss for a stamp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YO,Its me again**

**Lucy: Why did you make me so scary?**

**Erza: I THOUGHT I WAS THE STRONGEST!**

**Me: SHUSH**

**Gray: Again with the yelling?!**

**Natsu: SHE ONLY OWNS HER IDEAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane's POV<strong>

The new girl walked up to me. _Something was off about her_…..

"-IAJANE!"_ AH!. _I fell off of my seat and hit my butt on the floor. "WHAT!" I practically screamed at her, I could see her cover her ears and shrink back. _OH NO, I MADE HER CRY!,_I got up and mumbled- more like growled- a sorry to her.

"I-its alright, my name is Lucy Heartgold" She stated emotionless, "Yeah and what is it that you need you ,squirt"I said angrily. "Master Makarov said to come ask you if I could get my hand stamped" The blonde asked me politely. "Sure" I mumbled I grabbed the stamp and turned back to Lucy-san. "Where do you want it and what color?" I asked angrily.

**Yuki/Lucy POV**

"Where do you want it and what color?" She asked angrily, I pointed to my right shoulder and said "gold".

**TIME SKIP *AT RUKIA'S HOUSE***

I walked up to the porch and saw an egg, a large one might I add. I walked up to it and saw a weird design,_ An exceed egg, this must be the egg Rukia-san told me about,_ I walked around it and opened the door. I picked it up and walked inside, then proceeded to close the door with my foot. _I should ask someone at the guild to help me hatch it. _I heard foot steps, I also smelled an odd aroma, it was …. very gentle. The only time I ever smelled this was on Rukia-san. Sweet ginger with the fierce smell of smoke.

"Ah dear child, you must be the Yuki Rukia-sama has talked about so much. Yuki-sama what is it that you need?" Said the maid. "Can you set up the fireplace,ma'm?" I replied, since I am unable to use my fire magic without smelling like a dragon I have to resort to drastic measures.

**TIME SKIP *BACK AT THE GUILD***

"HEY! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO HATCH AN EGG?" I shouted even though I hurt my own ears. I saw a little girl who had white hair's head lift up when I said that. "OH,OH CAN I HELP!" She shouted, I nodded my head in reply. Then the pink-haired idiot from earlier came up with her, _He's kind of cute, WAIT DID I JUST THINK HE WAS CUTE! _I nodded my head at the two and asked their names. The small white-haired one's was Lisanna Strauss and the pink-haired one's was Natsu Dragneel. We were walking into the forest when Nastu-san got hit in the head with another exceed egg, Lisanna shouted his name while I just continued walking. I stopped without turning around and said, "Now we have to make the space twice as big…. congrats on getting your own egg you idiot". I could tell he got angry and turned around before he could scream at me and quickly said, "Well idiot,are you gonna sit there and scream at me or are you gonna pick up the egg?". He realized his mistake and grabbed at his egg.

_I wonder if Igneel-san sent him an exceed,too?_ Soon we got to the clearing,it was silent until Natsu-san started screaming his head off about beating Gildarts with his dragon._ So he believes it a baby dragon, I guess I should act surprised when it hatches._ We were deciding who was gonna build the hut when Lisanna-san shouted "**Animal Soul: Bunny**", I heard a loud crash and turned around. Lisanna-san built the hut while me and Natsu-san were arguing about it. "Ahhh. Gomen Lisanna-san, this idiot just wouldn't let me build the hut, again Gomen." I felt a bit sad,but this idiot kept me occupied. "I-it's alright Lucy-nee! And enough with the formalities" She said in her giant purple bunny form **(HA LOL (:) **and looked cute while saying it.

All of a sudden the smell of a Gorian entered my nose! My eyes widened,_ SHIMATTA!_ I turned around and and the ugly creature was aiming it's arm at Lisanna. I saw Natsu jumping up to fight it but he epicly failed. _I guess its time to use Stellarluna-san's keys. _"**Open Gate Of The Golden Bull, Taurus**" I opened his gate and stood in my offensive stance. "You hurt my nakama, **YOU DEAL WITH ME**!" I was so angry I didn't even notice that I called them my friends. I ran full speed ahead and punched the Gorian in the face, Taurus then used the blunt side of his axe to hit the Gorian in the back of the head. "**Lucy-Kick**" I kicked the Gorian in the face sending him flying into the western part of the forest. Natsu was staggering to get up when I closed Taurus's gate. "Wow Luce, I never new someone as fragile as you could pack quite a big punch, your almost as scary as Erza when someone eats her cake!" I shivered after he said that. "Well let's go inside the hut and go to sleep okay…" I said bitterly. We walked inside, getting the best sleep we didn't know was coming. **  
><strong>

**_Rukia-san, I hope I get to see you soon._**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow, Lucy is BOSS<strong>

**Lucy: I guess I am huh**

**Natsu: HEY, YOU KNOW ALL THE DR-MMMPH**

**Gray: *Covers Natsu's mouth* Shut up flame-brain**

**Me: *Sigh* Not again**

**Erza: REQUIP: ****TELEKINESIS! ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!**

**Gray and Natsu: NO SIR!**

**Me: N-ne~ we should get to the end right?**

**Erza: Ah, yes. Gomen ,I got caught up in something else, punish me for getting off task**

**Me:W-W-WHAT?! NO!**

**Master Makarov: She owns nothing but Rukia and her ideas**

**Everyone: Sayounara Mina-san, Till next time! **


	3. My VEEEEERRRRRYYYY short chapter :(

**Me: Ohayou!**

**Gray: Don't you have school tomorrow?**

**Me: BUT TOMORROW IS A FRIDAY~**

**Natsu: LOL**

**Me: OH and to my guest reader, Master Makarov almost fainted because he was shocked over how AWESOMLEY she could control her Takeover magic**

**Lucy: Cold and Butt Attitude does not *I glare at her in the back* D-D-DOES REALLY SUIT ME**

**Me: You have already heard my disclaimer so BYE MINA~**

* * *

><p>It felt like days,but as each day passed by I was able to sense the presence in the eggs grow sort of reminded me when I had just barely started training with Rukia-san<p>

**FLASHBACK~**

_I was talking to Rukia-san about my magic power's increase when all of a sudden she gets quiet.I turn my head and look at her (__**NOTE: Rukia-sama is in her human form**__) and see her hair covering her eyes, I sigh."Ne~ Rukia-san, why so serious all of a sudden?" I questioned, but still she stayed silent. Its stayed silent for a moment but some shocking words broke through the pregnant pause. "Yuki-chan, you must never use your magic in public unless needed."Rukia-san said. I was absolutely shocked,"B-BUT WHY?!" I cried out in shock, "Because my child. We Elemental Dragon Slayers give out a scent different from other Dragon Slayers. Our magic is rare so every dark guild tries to get their hand on our power, and I wouldn't want it to happen to you my dear child" Rukia-san said with a tinge of sadness i her eyes._

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

"UCY!" the annoying brat, Natsu, shouted. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Well sorry to disturb your weirdness but the eggs are shaking" He said calmly, not knowing I heard him mumble the first part of the sentence. "Is Lisanna-chan ready?" I asked, quite ticked of he called me weird. "Yup~" was his idiotic answer, "Well then baka,lets watch the eggs hatch!" I said while looking at the eggs that were slowly braking.

**_I guess this guild isn't so bad, maybe soon I will be able to consider them my nakama..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too short<strong>

**Virgo: I agree, punishment time now author?**

**Me and Lucy: AH NOOOOOOOO**

**Loke: What is all th- oh my love, LUCY**

**Me: Wow, that was really OOC, usually he comes up with a really cheesy pick-up line for Lucy**

**Loke: Author-sama! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!**

**Me: You Jelly?**

**Cancer: Akachan**

**Master Makarov****: WHAT IS GOING ON**

**Me: Good Bye~**

**Everyone gets into a fight with random members of the guild**

**_*KLSHH* Sorry, technical difficulties with the staff. Please wait for further chapters_**


	4. Author

**Me: This is gonna be authors notes or whatever**

**Erza: Aslong as you write that JellEr- Er I mean NaLu**

**Me: Lol**

**Gray: I have a question for Geo-chan's readers**

**Me: ask away Gray**

**Gray: Do you guys want her to go over the guild's child years- *meaning before Lisanna 'Died' and after she 'died'***

**Me: - or do you want me to just skip ahead to before Nirvana and their little run in with the Oracion Seis?**

**Gray: Just rev-**

**Me: -eiw in the little comment box that might be sexier than Natsu and Gray combined**

**Gray and Natsu: HEY!**

**Me: LOL, OH! NATSU SAY *runs over to Natsu and whispers in his ear***

**Natsu: BUT LU-**

**Me: She's taking a shower,plus its just to help the girls who are reading this and are asked that**

**Natsu: *Grumbles* Fine *Time freezes while I say this***

**Me: This is how you reply *time unfreezes***

**Natsu :*Grumbles and asks in a sweet voice* Eh he, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? **

**Me: No, but I think I scraped my knees coming up from hell**

**Gray: HA**

**Me: Gray~ I think I have something to say to you *blushes purposefully***

**Loke: NO HIME~**

**Me: Eeeeeeeeewww, Loke your at least five years older than me!**

**Loke: HIME!**

**Me: *to Gray* Roses are red, violets are blue, I know I'm sexy, but what the heck happened to you?**

**….**

**...**

**….**

**...**

**….**

**Me: Um**

**Erza: GeoDaGiraffe does not own Fairy Tail,Hiro Mashima does**

**Me: If I did own it there would be NaLu ChaHap GraJu GajLev JellErz LisLax and MiraFree, BYE~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Guys I am taking out the vote since nobody is voting for anything-except for the guest,and I apologize for not updating in a while...**

**Natsu: YEAH, Geo-chan has had writers block and coming up with our guild when Luce was ten**

**Lucy: It's pretty difficult so she's been having trouble with it**

**Me: Thanks for summing up guy *smiles***

**Happy: Geo-chan you have a creepy smile**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Erza: Do I hear fighting**

**Me and Happy: NO M'AM**

* * *

><p>Mine is cracking, I don't think I've ever felt this happy-minus the times I spent training with Rukia-san- I hope I can open up to these people soon.<p>

The blue exceed egg and the scarlet exceed egg cracked open simultaneously, from the blue one came a blue exceed with white cheeks and from the scarlet one came a scarlet exceed with a white tip tail and blue eyes to match my hair and eyes in my real form. Natsu-san's flew up and around me, Natsu-san, and Lisanna-chan and it looked kind of cute ,not that I would admit I thought that, it fell in Natsu-san's arms and stated a LOUD "AYE" then proceeded to fall asleep, "SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Lisanna-chan shouted excitedly, and mentally I agreed .

"I think his name should be Happy" Natsu-san pronounced confidently, I was absolutely curious as to why he name his exceed 'Happy' and apparently so was Lisanna, "Natsu-kun, why did you name him Happy?" asked Lisanna-chan. "Cause he brought happiness!" He replied, really…. , I already decided on a name, "I'll name her….. Nightmare,it seems to fit her just right.". Natsu-san gave me a feared look "Are you gothic or something?". I decided not to answer him...

TIME SKIP ('8')

There is chaos going around, the dark guild -Oracion Seis- has banded together with the others. Master has told us that we -Natsu,Erza,Gray,and Me- have to work together with Blue Pegasus,Lamia  
>Scale, and Cait Shelter to stop them from resurrecting Nirvanna, this might blow my cover as a normal celestial wizard,I thought to myself.<p>

TIME SKIP ('8')

I smell something off about this Ichiya guy, 'He smells like...a celestial spirit'. I kick him in the stomach while we are walking outside and everyone gasps and reprimands me. I lift my hand and say in a low voice so only we -the team- can hear ,"Look closely at Ichiya, something seems a bit ...off about him" . My assumptions were rights, Ichiya-imposter spirit- turned out to be Gemini, a very powerful celestial spirit when combined as one.

Everyone gasped while Gemi asked me a question,"**How did you know we were pretending to be Ichiya**?" He stated confused . "A celestial wizard can always tell who or what is a spirit and I just so happen to be a celestial wizard" I replied with as much dignity as my 'Lucy' character has.

Something explodes a little south of us and we begin running, unknowingly leaving Ichiya behind somewhere. We kept running and finally came upon Oracion Seis, where one guy was sitting on a carpet sleeping. Another -who I had assumed they called 'Brain'- chuckled at us as if we some amusing entertainment. Brain started speaking "Back down now, officials, or suffer the wrath of Oracion Seis" he stated. 'Looks like we have another over-confident,self-absorbed leader' ,I thought to myself,but I wasn't the only one who had heard it.

A purple haired guy with elfish ears had heard my thoughts and started tsk-ing me. "Ah,ah,ah little blondie, I can't have you disgracing Brain over there, I guess I'll have to take you out myself." He said while heading towards me, I dodged just in time to avoid his hits. 'If you can hear my thoughts then I suggest you back away now,I was raised and taught by the Elemental Dragon' , I thought for him to hear. He hesitated midway, but he then licked his lips, "But that is something you don't want your team to find out, having higher expectations than before Ne~" He said. I was furious, 'SHIMATTA', I shouted in my head. I saw him wince, I smirked victoriously but it soon faded as the battle between everybody began. Lyon and Gray vs Racer- Sherry and Ren vs Hoteye and Jura,Erza,and Eve vs Brain while Midnight just sat there snoring

"NIGHTMARE, LIFT ME UP AND GO **MAX SPEED**!" I shouted to my exceed. I saw Cobra turn around only to get socked in the nose by a fist,then Nightmare came and picked me up,then she flew me straight towards Cobra, smug look on his face. "You think your smart huh,blondie?" He smirked at raised his hand and then shouted "**CUBELLIOS**!". Nightmare looked shocked, which usually meant for me to pick my guard up and turn around. I turned and found a BIG purple snake hurtling for me, "**Concealment: Deactivate**" I shouted, I felt even faster than before. My hair turned into a scarlet, like Erza's, my eyes turned blue, and the scar on my left eye and neck reappeared, I was wearing bandages on my chest and I looked like Erza when she fought in the Tower of Heaven to save her old nakama.

"**Roar of the Earth Dragon**" I shouted making a fish-face and put my hands up to my face. I heard some gasps and I mentally apologized to my friends, whom have not known of my true identity. "**I AM YUKI KNIGHTWING AND I AM THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER**!" I shouted to Cobra. "Well, well, well. Looks like blondie-or should I say Yuki- decided to show her true se-" I cut him off. I didn't need to hear this crap coming from someone who is weaker than I am, "Hey craphead,SHUT THE HECK UP!" I yelled at the retard. Nightmare started flying me over to him when a gust of wind came out of nowhere, it was Wendy-san and her exceed that has a lot of attitude, "Yuki-san, I will help you out. Just continue to fight!" Wendy-san shouted. "**Iron Fist of the Ice Drag**-" I was cut off by a female scream, it was Erza's.(**Natsu: Luce got to know us over the years and stopped using honorifics on us-except for Levy and Mira-jane**) I look over to her and I froze in shock...Erza had gotten bitten by Cubellios and had collapsed. Things took a turn for the worse,we got our butts handed to us. I kept thinking that it's my fault that Erza got bitten,and now the poison is making her go through this hellish pain...I felt useless and stupid. After the Oracion Seis had felt satisfied with our condition they kidnapped Wendy-san and left.

"Why did you hide it Luce? Why did you keep this a secret,**DID YOU NOT TRUST US**?!" Natsu shouted while shaking me. I wasn't paying attention,'Why am I so useless'. Natsu stopped shaking me and had an angry look on his face, "I have known you for a long time Luce,even if it wasn't the real you, and you have always had a spark of determination in your eye and I had admired you for that fact.I can't believe you'd call yourself 'useless' when you have done so much for us.". I felt shocked,then I got back to my usual self. I lightly pushed Natsu away and walked over to Erza and start healing her, "Now to find Wendy-san" I said. I heard running feet where Natsu should have been, "And the Baka goes running off before I could finish." I sighed but then smile 'he's such an idiot'.


	6. Chapter 5 (another short chapter)

**Me: Guys I am taking out the vote since nobody is voting for anything-except for the guest,and I apologize for not updating in a while...**

**Natsu: And me and Luce want to thank one our favorite reviewers, Sora-chan~**

**Happy: Aye sir~**

**Me: Gomenasai! I took too long to update, I have been super busy and haven't really gotten time to update!**

**Lucy: *sweatdrops* Did anyone else think about saying the disclaimer**

**Master Makorov: Geo-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does**

**Me: If I did Lucy would be a Dragon Slayer**

**Nastu: I'm the ONLY Dragon Slayer in this guild**

**Me: What about Gajeel-kun,Wendy-chan, and Laxus-san?**

**Natsu: S-SH-SHUT UP *hides in emo corner***

**Me: I thought so *waves at readers* enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Wendy's POV)<strong>

'What happened, one minute we're fighting Oracion Seis and the next I get kidnapped by the guy named Hoteye'. I got up and looked around,I see something bright blue and walk towards it. I gasped involuntarily, "Jellal-san" I whispered. 'H-how is he-'. My thoughts were cut off by eerie laughter, "I see the little Dragon Slayer has found our reason for being here, you see little girl we need you to revive Zeref." the strange voice called out, "We couldn't use the Elemental Dragon Slayer because she would go on with a fight,but you-" It laughs "you are a different story.". "I w-won't do it!" I shouted, my voice cracking with fear, "You will,or your friends will **Die**" It shouted at me again. **  
><strong>

'What am I going to do'

**(Yuki's POV)**

"Alright Natsu, I'm sending you a map where I think Wendy-chan might be" Hibiki-kun said to Natsu using his Archive Magic. "AAAAAHHH, HIBKI DID YOU FOLLOW ME?! I DON'T SEE YOU ANY WHERE!" All of us who were present and conscious sweatdropped at his idiocy,"No Natsu,you baka. I'm using telepathy...changing the subject,the map should have arrived alre-" Natsu interrupted him "COOL,EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES I SEE A CHIBI ME RUNNING IN THE DIRECTION OF A BLUE LINE~" again...sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't very long,but I hope you guys liked it! My next chapter will definitely be longer~<strong>

**-Geo-chan**


	7. My apologies

**Geo: *rubs back of head and laughs awkwardly***

**Erza: *punches Geo in the back of the head***

**Geo: OI! What'd I do?!**

**Erza: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE, YOU IDIOT! **

**Geo: I can't help it. I have school, band, and karate!**

**Erza: A true warrior would update no matter what**

**Lucy: She barely made it to school today in time for her band meeting so I doubt that she would have time to- **

**Natsu: Blah blah blah. When's there gonna be some action?~**

**Geo: I'm sorry guys, but it won't be until Saturday **

**Natsu: Aw, why Geo**

**Gray: *smacks Natsu upside the head* Idiot! She said she was busy okay! Shut up before she decides to never feed you fire food again**

**Natsu: Not my food!**

**Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy: Idiot**

**Geo: I love the reviews! You guys are gonna love the next chapter, but right now I've gotta go to bed. It's nine forty-one where I am and I have a band meeting again in the morning.**

**Everyone together: Geo out.**

**Geo: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE *frowns***

**Everyone except Geo: Psshh, serves you right**

**Just so everybody knows, I'll try to update every Saturday . If not then every other Saturday. ;3**


	8. Chapter 6: Finding Wendy

** I do apologize for not updating! No, I will not abandon this story. I've been really busy with sports and tournaments...and school *grimaces* ewwww. I have no time at all, being in the higher classes and getting work for people who are in like two grades above me. I don't want to use excuses and I will not, but times right now are really hard so I rarely get time to use the proper mechanics to edit our (both mine and your guys') fabulous story. While I have been getting a lot of favorites and follows, I rarely ever see anyone review my story. It kind of discourages me...I, like all humans, a fragile and prideful being and LOVE it when I get awesome reviews...and insults. Sorry for rambling, on wiff da shooow!**

**_Chapter 6: Finding Wendy_**

I walked into the room that Jellal was being held and sighed. I fell to my knees as I wept, I couldn't hold it any longer. It hurts to see my childhood hero hung there like a piece of sick artwork.  
>I know what I have to do. I slowly lift my hands up and start chanting a strong healing spell that Grandine had taught me when I was younger. "<strong>Heavenly wind, heal his wounds close and clean, his soul unbroken and pure<strong>!", I chanted, my hands glowing a soothing white.

As my vision starts getting blurry and the spell is completed I start to think. _'I did it, Lucy...I hope you don't hate me now'_

**_Yuuki POV _**

I sense strong healing magic in the area that Natsu is running too. '_Wendy?'. _I have a strong and bizarre felling that she is alright and is holding herself together, but she's asking me of something... I can't put my finger on it.

I subconsciously ran a finger through my fiery red hair, frustrated and impatient. I started to run, Hibiki staring curiously at my running figure. "Yuki? Why are you running?", he asks, of course... me being the dragon slayer that can sense these,these emotions. I slow down into a light jog,not too fast and not too slow either, and respond in a distracted tone, "I'm running to where Natsu's scent is most prominent. I have a feeling he ran into trouble along the way to find Wendy.". Hibiki starts to say something,but is interrupted by a loud explosion, debris flew everywhere...carrying him and I along with the harsh, broken earth. I smell celestial magic and... Natsu? _'This must be Angel, the mage who controls her spirits and uses them as shields' _I growl in my mind.

"Well, well,well! If it isn't the elemental dragon slayer? A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she smiles in a very cruel way ,"my scarlet puppet." She grabs a key from behind her while stepping to the right, revealing a nauseous and green Natsu. "**Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini!**", She shouts, opening her spirits gate. With a poof of blue smoke, Gemi and Mini come out simultaneously saying, "Yes Mistress Angel? Do you need us to transform into someone?" They ask.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Transform into the poser in front of me and take her out. You both know what'll happen if you disappoint me," she looks at them with an imitating look in her eye. Gemini started to morph together, turning into my form. I growled and took several steps back while glancing at Natsu. '_I can't think of anything, if I do Gemini will use it against me.'_ Damn it. I focused on the rocks around me and had them go flying for Angel, but she switched places with one of her Silver Keys that she had called out earlier. I felt furious, all I saw was red. I puckered my lips and put my hands around my face,"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**", fire flew out of my mouth leaving it cold and a little spicy afterwards. Gemini mimicked me and did the same, diminishing my fire. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**", I heard myself scream. It caught me off guard so I had no time to build up a defense or absorb it. "_**AHHHH**_!", it hurt, Mavis it hurt. It wasn't a fair fight, I was tired from the fights from earlier. I expended too much of my magic.

I felt Hibiki behind me, he put his palm on my shoulder and asked me if I trusted him. I wouldn't be next to him if I didn't. "Yes, I trust you". Searing hot pain, that's all I felt. I felt a familiar sensation in my brain, like I was learning a new spell.

**Survey the Heavens,  
>Open the Heavens..<br>All the stars, far and wide...  
>Show me thy appearance...<br>With such shine.  
>Oh Tetrabiblos...<br>I am the ruler of the stars...  
>Aspect become complete...<br>Open thy malevolent gate.  
>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...<br>Shine!  
>Urano Metria!<strong>

I open my heavy eyelids to look at Angel...she's unconscious. I glance at Natsu and see the raft the he was on was floating off of the edge of the waterfall. I lunged and jumped towards him with all the strength my body had left, shifting his body on top of mine so he doesn't get hurt when we land. I remember falling off of the waterfall, then everything changed to a terrifying shade of black.

_**Mystery POV**_

_Scarlet_, that's all I recall. Her name is all that gives me a bit of relief.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza Scarlet, a beautiful girl with scarlet red hair.


End file.
